


Geek Teen Royalty and Gladers

by graveltotempo



Series: Thominewt is love. Love is pizza. Thominewt is pizza. [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Friendship is Magic, Geeks, Gladers, I Don't Even Know, Jack - Freeform, King - Freeform, M/M, Not Romance, Queen - Freeform, Smart Is The New Sexy, What Have I Done, ace - Freeform, comment for a sequel, gally is geeky, geek teen royalty, secret obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries.<br/>Because in that class there were two groups: the Gladers and the Geek Teen Royalty. Newt was one of the Gladers and so was Alby. The Geek Teen Royalty was a really dumb name for a group of four students. He did not even know who decided the name, he only knew that that’s was how they were called.</p><p>Alby often described them as the King, the Queen, the Ace and the Jack, like in the cards.<br/>THOMAS: The King<br/>TERESA: The queen<br/>ARIS: The Jack<br/>BRENDA: The Ace</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Geek Teen Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, at first it was just a tiny drabble but once started I could not stop...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho finally joins Glade College and meets the 4 very strange greenies that joined the school earlier that year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm editing the entire thing :)

 

There was a group of students that went to Newt's school that was a little different from everybody else there. They were rich and possibly stuck up, never really interacted with Newt and his group and seemed to have every single teacher in their grasp.

Newt went to Glade College of biotechnology and science. It was a big school and quite difficult one, to the point where it was mostly exclusive. There were only three years that went to the school and in every year a total of 15 students or less. It was a tiny school with high expectation.

The blond boy looked up to see his best friend Alby walking in the classroom, not giving the four students sitting at the front more than a side glance, and plopping in the chair in front of his with a grin. “Hey, shuck face. Today is the day? You happy?”

Newt nodded, unable to keep a goofy smile from his face. Today was the day in which finally his boyfriend Minho finally joined the school after his extensive holiday back in South Korea. Every one of the students knew him. Or better, every one of the Gladers knew him.

Because in that class there were two groups: the Gladers and the Geek Teen Royalty. Newt was one of the Gladers and so was Alby. The Geek Teen Royalty was a really dumb name for a group of four students, who was somewhat different from them and had the highest GPAs in the entire  _class_ , and probably school. He did not even know who decided the name, he only knew that that’s was how they were called.

Alby and Gally often described them as the King, the Queen, the Ace and the Jack, like the cards. Perfect on their own, and amazing together.

The blond boy with a tanned skin was Aris Jones, the Jack. He was really smart, and a bit of a joker in the group. Often he would try to mess up with the other three and ended up running away from a very angry Ace. He seemed like a fun guy, but at the same time, he was smarter than anyone would give him credit for.

The Ace was Brenda Millers, a girl with dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was the shortest in her group and probably the most babied by the group. She had somewhat a biting humour, and there were sarcastic undertones in everything she said. She was the one that could make the King smile the brightest, the Queen laugh the hardest and the Jack her personal partner in crime.

The Queen was Teresa Agnes, the second and  _last_  girl in the class. She had luscious black hair and amazing blue eyes. She was also really smart ( _all of them were_ ) and she was quite the study person; if someone had to catalogue her, they would probably say she was the Mom Friend. She was always arguing with the King, trying to beat him in any test, exam, assignment... but she never managed to do it.

And then there was the King. His name was Thomas Edison and he was one of the most beautiful boys in the whole school. He had hazelnut brown eyes, but more puppy like, and long lashes. When he smiled his whole face lit up, and he looked like a baby on Christmas day, according to the Jack. His hair was always messy, brown coloured, probably because the rest of his group friend seemed to have an addiction to ruffling it. He also seemed very nice, though Newt had never spoken to him.

Right now, they were talking among themselves, shutting out everybody else.

“Guys, I heard that a new guy is coming.” Said the Queen.

The Jack scoffed at that. “I actually don’t understand how you always seem to be able to pick up so much gossip.”

The other girl laughed softly at the face Teresa pulled. “Aris is right, Tess, how do you do it?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows at the girl, while the King laughed at them.

The Jack grinned, speaking again. “Is there a secret life that you have that we don’t know about?” he asked, his voice barely audible as he ate the donut.

Teresa scowled at him. “Aris, you are so disgusting!” she said, and Newt could  _feel_  her wrinkling her nose at him in disgust.

The King rolled his eyes at them, and turned back to the dark haired girl. “So, Miss Teresa ' _I-know-everything'_  Agnes, tell us more about the new guy.”

The girl shrugged, picking up the cream from her pastry. “I don’t know much. But I am pretty sure he’s a Glader.” she confided, abandoning any attempt at finishing off the baked good.

Brenda seemed to ponder the statement for a few seconds, before nodding at them. “Yeah, I think that too.” she said, and then gasped when she finally looked back down at her plate of donuts. “Thomas, Aris, you stole my donuts!” she shrieked, making both boys laugh evilly at her.

Newt looked up at the sound, then shook his head, turning to look at the front. He turned to the door as the teacher entered, followed by…  _Minho_. The blond smiled fondly at his boyfriend, taking in the way he looked so good even wearing the ugly school uniform. He saw his face scanning the class and smiling as he recognised his friends' faces, and grinning wickedly when he finally spotted Newt. Alby shock his head in mock disgust, as the teacher told Minho to go and sit down. Of course, the boy sat immediately down next to Newt.

“Ehi, Cutie.” He said with his usual patented smirk.

Newt raised an eyebrow at him and waited for the teacher to turn around before kissing him on the cheek with affection. “Welcome to the school, shank.” he greeted, with his own smile.

Minho chuckled softly, winking at him. “Looks like I am going to enjoy it.” He whispered back.

The lesson was over quite rapidly, and soon enough it was break time. Every one of the Gladers conveyed at Newt’s desk, happy to see their friend back. Minho smiled at the rest of the boys. “Zart, ya slinthead, how are you?! Gally your ugly shuck face didn’t change one bit. Winston… mate, your acne is worse than usual: ever thought about doing something about it?” he said smiling fondly at each one of them. Only then he spotted the Geek Teen Royalty.

The foursome had quickly dismissed Minho, and were now talking among themselves, the Ace in the middle of some sort of argument with the Queen. Minho looked at Alby. “Ohi, shuck face, who are those guys?” he asked, curios.

Alby scoffed. “We call them Geek Teen Royalty. They are posh kids, from really wealthy families.” he said, dismissively.

It didn't seem to deter Minho, so he sighed and explained. “Their parents founded the WCKD.ltd, and they are all smart asses. Highest GPA in the class, bla bla, stuck up, bla bla, cool kids don't mix bla bla.”

Minho rolled his eyes at that. “Why don’t they come over?” he asked still looking at them as they remained oblivious. 

Now it was Alby's turn to roll his eyes. “We are not friends with them.” he easily explained.

Gally nodded, grimacing. “They think they own everything only because they are rich, and they don’t mix with us. I heard that they call us the  _Gladers_.” He said.

“They never sweat in PE.” Added Zart. At everyone's look he held up his hands in defence. "What? I just noticed that."

Minho bit his lip, frowning at them. “How many times did you speak to them?”

The Gladers looked at each other, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. Gally sighed. “I spoke to them once but it does not really count, cuz I was shouting.”

The other boy looked at them, clearly disappointed. “This is nonsense. I am going to present myself.” He said and before anyone could stop, he walked towards the four greenies.

“So, you actually think you are going to beat me?” asked Thomas with an amused expression painted on his face, clearly taunting. 

Teresa glared at him, but nodded. “I feel really confident this time. I’m totally gonna get a higher grade than you.” She proclaimed, with a superior look in her eyes. 

Thomas smiled slyly. “Funny, this is _exactly_ what you said last time. And the time _before that_. And the time before that. And…” 

Aris laughed at Teresa’s expression, clapping Thomas on the shoulder. “Aw, come on man, let her dream.” he snickered, Teresa’ face growing more annoyed with every word.

Brenda chipped in, happy to continue tormenting the other girl. “It does no good to dwell on dreams…” 

“And forget to live.” Finished a voice behind her. Four heads shot up in the direction of the voice, and came face to face with a smirking Minho. The boy winked at them. “Harry Potter, init? My boyfriend is British, so I guess it came with the whole set: get the blond British boy and for free learn all about the little wizard that J.K. Rowling created.” He said, smiling broadly. 

Aris gave him a tiny smile back as Teresa, Thomas and Brenda just stared at him in confusion. Minho extended his hand towards them. “My name is Minho.” 

Thomas, still wary, extended his hand to greet him. Minho was surprised to find that his handshake was strong and did not tremble. “Thomas. Nice to meet you, Minho.” He greeted pleasantly, giving him the tiniest of the smiles. 

Aris shook his hand right after him. “My name is Aris, Aris Jones.” He announced, with a nod.

Neither Teresa nor Brenda gave any interest in shaking Minho’s hand, looking at it like it was a poisonous snake. Teresa looked at him straight in the eye, and said, without the hint of a smile. “Teresa.” 

The Ace just gave a tiny nod in his general direction, before muttering “Brenda.” 

Minho raised an eyebrow. “Cold.” He said, pointing at the two girls. 

Aris exchanged a look with Thomas, before saying. “No, just surprised and unsure about what to do.” He explained, and didn’t say anything further. 

Thomas just shrugged off and took his lunch from his bag, immediately copied by the other three. Minho looked at them perplexed, and a little hurt at having been so blatantly dismissed.  _Where they actually such snobs_? He wondered to himself. 

Then Thomas turned towards him, and the boy immediately smirked again. “So, Minho. Where do you come from? It looked as if you and the Gladers were actually friends.” 

The boy shrugged, still smirking.  _They were not snobs, more like not used to strangers talking to them in school_. “We all went to the same nursery and primary school, so we stick together.” He explained. “Friends from the womb and all that.”

Aris looked up at him, eyes wide. “So you all lived in this city from the start?” he asked, sounding fascinated. 

Minho merely nodded, looking at them with curiosity. “You guys haven’t?

Unexpectedly, Brenda was the one who answered. “No, we changed school quite often to follow our parents work, but since they all work together, we grow up together.” She explained, elbowing Thomas in an attempt of hugging them all.

Teresa smiled warmly at her friends, speaking without looking at him. “We knew each other basically since we were born. I kinda love these guys.” She admitted. 

Minho chuckled at the fierce show of affection. “Oh, that’s sweet!” he cooed, while Aris laughed. 

“It’s so sweet I feel sick. Tess, too much love!” he complained.

Thomas high fived him. “Teresa is getting too lovey dovey and nice lately. It scares me.” 

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes and threw a cracker at him. “You guys suck. For once that I am being nice…” she trailed off, making Brenda laughed. 

“You guys don’t know how to speak to a real woman. You should compliment her and everything!” she proclaimed, a small smile on her lips ruining her attempts at being stern.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. “I will remember that when I see a real woman.” 

He tipped down an imaginary hat, while Aris bursted out laughing at the girls’ offended face. “Ah, you shut them!” 

Teresa flipped them off, as Brenda brandished her handbag and tried to hit them. It was clear to Minho that they had completely forgotten about him. He laughed at them, and they looked at him, startled and a little embarrassed. He just chuckled more. “I will leave you to your arguments. See ya later.” He finished, nodding at and walking back towards the Gladers.

Alby looked at him. “You slinthead. How was it?” he asked, pretending he wasn’t interested, but it was clear that they were all curious about the Geeks. 

Minho rolled his eyes. _Why did they not try harder to speak to them? The other group was damn sweet_. “They are actually not the monsters that you portrayed them as. They are nice.” He finished. The Gladers turned to look at them with small frowns.

Aris was currently hiding behind Thomas with a cheesecake in his hands, as both boys did their best to protect themselves from Brenda’s savages attacks. Teresa was looking at them with a smile on her face, trying and failing to suppress her laughs at Thomas’ expression.

Once the bell went, the class immediately made their way down to the changing rooms, for PE. Minho was surprised to see that Thomas and Aris were missing. “Where are the two boys?” he asked, looking around the room. 

Alby looked at him as he took off his shirt. “Who? The Jack and the King? They never change here. Guess they are too good for us.” He snorted. 

Zart pursed his lips. “The first day they came, but well… there was no space for them except the centre of the room, so they just left.” He explained. 

Minho nodded. “Oh, poor greenies.” He cooed, causing the others to laugh. Minho snickered too, before changing back in his kit.

When they came out, they found the others already there. The teacher, a young man called Mark ( _nda. killing order reference_ ) was looking at them and smiling, which was strangely unsettling, while Newt was sat in a chair doing some revision work. He couldn’t really do PE with his leg like that. 

Alby jogged next to Minho, pointing at the teacher with a nod. “We are running. He is smiling looking pleased with himself, which means we are running.” 

Minho stretched his legs a little, and cracked his neck. “Bring it on, klunk face.” He muttered. 

“You are running, for ten minutes, guys!” decided the teacher, just as Alby said. The boy pointed finger guns at Minho, who snorted and got ready to start. “And… go!” shouted the teacher, and Minho took off, Alby and Gally at his sides. They were the fastest in the class, and Minho the fastest among them. 

He turned to look at the Geeks, who were basically jogging and talking to each other, not effectively participating at all, and smirked to himself as he slowed down to join them. He wanted to annoy them a bit.

He slowed down until he was jogging alongside them. “You guys are slow.” He complained.

Thomas smirked, shaking his head at him. “We are just bored.” He explained, shrugging. 

Minho gave him a sly look. “Or maybe you are just slow.” He pointed at another guy in front of them. “Come on, even Zart is faster than you. And that’s a lot to be said.” 

Thomas looked amused at this, and turned to his friends. They exchanged a look that Minho was exactly sure of how to interpret and then exhibited twin smirks, before Thomas turned to Minho. “See ya later!” called the brunette, and they all sprinted. 

Minho had quick reflexes, so he was running too after a couple of surprised moments. And hell yeah, the guys were fast. He ran until he managed to be exactly behind Thomas, who was the _fastest_ , with Teresa right behind and Brenda and Aris catching up after her. 

He saw the shock on Gally and Alby’s faces as him and the other four passed them, paces too hard to follow. Immediately Gally tried to catch up, but they were simply too fast for him. Thomas turned his head back at one point to grin at the boy. “Hurry up, Minho, you are _too_ slow!” he teased, smirking at him. 

The taller boy tried to sprint faster, but he was clearly at his limit, and couldn’t get as fast as Thomas was. The boy had the built of a track star, and so did Teresa and the other two, who were getting closer and closer to him. All of them were incredibly graceful, and fast and sinuous in their movements.

Aris, Brenda and Teresa were about to overrun him when Mark blew his whistle. Thomas was almost half a round in front of him when Minho stopped, catching his breath as he stared at him in disbelief. The brunette just kept running until he finished the round, looking still incredibly smug. 

He jogged towards Minho, a smirk still firm in place. “You okay? You seem tired.” He said faking concern. 

Minho just shook his head, fighting to breathe. “You won, shuck face. You are too fast.” He admitted, glaring at him without any heat. 

Aris, Teresa and Brenda jogged towards them, all of them smiling. “What were you saying?” asked Brenda, without even trying to hide her smug grin. 

Minho grinned right back. “You guys are shucking fast. Sorry to have ever said the opposite.” He declared, raising his arms up in surrender. 

Aris laughed and Teresa smirked, as Thomas helped him to get up. “Forgiven.” Said the brunette, winking. 

Minho noticed how dry were his hands, and as he looked at him he saw that he had not even sweated. At all. “Are you guys even human? You didn’t even sweat.”  He said, dismayed.

Teresa looked at him proudly. “We  _always_  go running after school. This is not much for us.” She said. 

Thomas pushed her away, putting an arm around her shoulder. “Come on, Tess, me and you against the dumb blondes here.” He said, jerking his head towards the other two. 

Aris looked offended. “We are going to beat your asses.” He decided, jogging after them.

Brenda took the tennis bats and the ball, nodding at Minho, smiling. “We are going to play tennis.” She explained. 

Minho smiled at her friendliness. “Ok, then, cool kids. Bye greenies!” Brenda looked bemused at the nick but then shrugged off and ran towards her friends.

_ Definitely, this guys are not as hard and perfect as they look _ . Thought Minho as he swagged towards the Gladers.

* * *

_ The next day _

Minho sat down at his desk, Newt already perched on his lap with his head in his biology book, and hummed quietly as he watched at the door in boredom. 

Gally was sitting next to Winston and they were also revising, of course, because Winston was a nerd. Minho sighed for the nth time that morning, nuzzling in Newt’s neck. "Cutie..." Newt did not raise his head. Minho bit his neck. "Newtie Cutie." 

Newt turned towards him, looking annoyed, but hiding a small smile. "Do not call me that in school." he hissed, slapping his head. 

Minho just chuckled, trying to lean in for a kiss. "What are you going to do if I call you that, Newtie Cutie?" 

Newt looked unimpressed, and slapped his head, with the biology book this time. "C'mon, revise or do something helpful." Ordered the blond, turning his attention back on the book. 

Minho scoffed, looking at the object in disdain. "I am going to ace the test. You know I am a talent in everything." 

Newt rolled his eyes at this, but before he could answer anything, the door opened. Teresa, Brenda and Aris walked in as graceful as always, without looking at anyone of the Gladers, books in their hands and almost regal movements. 

Minho looked as they laid some notes and books on the table and sat down, Brenda settling on Aris’ lap while Teresa was already reading a pile of notes as she sat down at the desk. They looked so different from the Gladers, everything in them seemed perfect and almost scary, really. 

Newt whispered in Minho's ear. "You see why no one of us actually went to speak to them? They don't even seem _human_. Look at the Ace, even though she is the weirdest one of them..." he trailed off at Minho’s confused face. “What?”

Minho just stared at him, puzzled. "The Ace?" he asked. 

Newt blushed, shrugging. "We don't call them by name, usually. The Ace is the smaller one, the Queen is the other girl and the boy there is the Jack. The King is not there yet." 

Minho chuckled softly at that. "That's funny." He said. But as he watched the trio, he could see why the Gladers felt as if they needed to protect themselves from them. And Teresa looked exactly like a proud Queen. "You know; I think I understand why you guys did not befriend with them."

The door opened then, and Thomas came in. Instead of following his friends’ example and simply sit down, his eyes roamed around the room, until he spotted Minho. Then he grinned, lighting up, and waved at the boy with hopefulness in his face.

Minho grinned right back, aiming finger guns at them, and Thomas rolled his eyes in amusement, before he sat down. Minho turned to his boyfriend. "No, I am lying, I do not see why you guys did not befriend with them." 

Newt stared at him. "How the hell did you manage to win the King?" he asked, clearly impressed. It was no secret to anyone, Minho especially, that out of all of them, Newt was most obsessed with the brunette. 

Minho smiled, an eyebrow raised. " _Thomas_ is a nice guy." he said. 

Newt smirked at him. "I knew that even before you came to the school." He shot back.

Minho punched him lightly. "I forgot you had a crush on the boy." 

Newt blushed, but didn’t deny it. "You are not fooling anyone, Minho, I know you like him as well." He pointed out. 

Minho shrugged. "Fair enough."

A few minutes later, the teacher walked in, a petite blonde woman with big doll blue eyes. According to everyone in the class, she was evil. "Sit down, sit down, test!" she shouted a big sadist smile on her face. Everyone (except the Geeks, obviously.) groaned and moved tables to prepare for the test.

Newt inhaled happily when he saw it. He had feared it was going to be something really difficult, but it could have been worse. He was sure about almost three quarters of the question. He finished 20 minutes before and spent the remaining time watching his boyfriend sleeping on the paper and the King writing calmly on the paper. The Queen was writing with a confident expression on her face. After the time finished, the teacher smiled. "We are going to mark it now. Exchange with another student."

Thomas and Aris exchanged theirs, while Brenda and Teresa did theirs, a confident look in the blue eyed beauty.

After marking the teacher put on the marking scheme. Newt smiled when he saw he had got a B-, and turned around to survey the situation of his classmates. Among the Gladers, Gally was the only other one who looked happy at his grade, a C+.  

No one was really paying attention though; everyone was waiting to see if Teresa had finally beaten Thomas or not.

The brunette looked at his paper and smiled, looking smug while the Queen glanced down at hers, looking confident. Aris looked like it was taking a particular effort not to laugh.

Brenda glared at him, and turned to the black haired girl. "So, Tess, you look confident." She said, showing off her own paper. "I got an A*, 77." 

Aris high fived her. "Same!" 

Teresa smiled brighter, putting down her paper. "I got an A* as well, but I got 78." She announced, giving Thomas a look. 

The brunette looked at her with wide eyes, faking admiration. "Well done! I got 80, A*+."  

Brenda and Aris bursted out laughing at the comical surprise on Teresa’s face. "That's not possible! What the hell? This is absolutely nonsense, you got everything right? How is that even possible? How?" she shouted, more annoyed than upset. 

The teacher looked at them barely suppressing a smile. Minho gaped. "Thomas? You got top marks?" he asked, in shock. 

The foursome turned towards the Asian kid, and Thomas grinned, making finger guns at him. "Yup. I guess I beat you here as well." he said, smugly. 

Minho went up to him shaking his head, and high-fived him. "Okay, you’re a freaking genius." he declared, before going to his friends. But he kept glancing over at Thomas.

Brenda went towards the boy and kissed him on the check. "Ok, Mr genius, I don't understand why I got this wrong." she said. 

Thomas wrapped an arm around her waist and positioned her on his lap, pursing his lips as he took in the paper. Minho squinted his eyes at that. "Oh. You lost three marks because of this? Come on, Bre, I know you better than that. It’s just the CHI square rule." he said, proceeding into explaining it to her in details. 

Her eyes lit up. "Of course! I am so stupid!" she groaned, scrunching up her nose. 

He patted her head, looking fond. "Nah, you are not. You just did not realise it until I explained it. You knew the answer." he said, kissing her check as she jumped off him. 

Minho started thinking that maybe Thomas was heterosexual after all. Teresa glanced at the boy, still a bit annoyed at the mark. Thomas smiled at her, all traces of teasing gone. "Come on, Tess, let me see your paper." he said and opened his arms. 

The girl sighed, and made a point of elbowing him in the ribs, but sat on his lap. Thomas didn’t complain, checking out the only errors in her other ways perfect paper. He frowned. "You got everything right, except that you exchanged two letters. If it wasn't for this distraction you would have gotten the same as me." 

She played with her hair, still disgruntled. "But still..." 

Thomas pinched her and smooched her cheek. "You just had to pay more attention. I have the feeling that you are going to get the same mark as me really soon." he announced. 

Teresa finally smiled, her usual smugness back in place. "Yes I will." she decided, getting off his knee. 

Aris looked at Thomas in mock insult, and batted his eyelashes at him. "Why do the girls get a consultation with you, but not me? This is sexual discrimination." 

Thomas just laughed, patting his lap with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. "C'mere Sweetheart." he called, wrapping an arm around the boy and kissing his cheek too. Then he took his paper with a "Okay, lemme see."

The teacher looked at Thomas with a strange expression on her face. Then, when Aris’ eyes lit up at the boy’s explanation, she smiled broadly. “I have got an idea.” Everyone suppressed a groan. “Since it seems that half of the class gets it while the other half does not, we are going to get the half that gets it to tutor the half that does not!” She said. 

Brenda immediately pointed at Thomas. “Dibs.” She called. 

Aris laughed. “You can’t call dibs on Thomas!” 

The teacher looked at the two, annoyed, and they immediately fell silent. “Thomas, Brenda, Aris, Teresa, Gally and Newt are going to be the tutors. Alby, Zart, Winston, Minho, Ben and Frypan are the… ones that need, _ah_ , help.” She explained.

The Gladers looked dumbfounded:  _mixing with the Geek Teen Royalty?_  

Before anyone could even say anything, Alby hurried towards Newt. “I don’t care if Minho is your boyfriend, you are my best friend and you are helping me.” Told him the boy, all but shielding himself with the blond’s body. 

Newt shrugged. “Whatever.” 

Gally looked at everyone in disgust before grabbing Winston. “I am going to help you.” He decided with a sigh, and Winston grinned at him, grateful. 

Minho just walked towards Thomas and casually slung a hand around his neck. “I gotcha, shuck face.” He told him with a smirk. 

Thomas rolled his eyes, moving away from Minho’s hand. “Ok.” But his face was on his friends, who looked really nervous and apprehensive as they looked at the Gladers. 

Minho noticed that _Thomas_ was nervous as well. He decided to get in. “How about Teresa help Ben. He’s almost the worst, while Teresa is the pretty good, so I think she could actually help him. Then Frypan and Aris could work together, while Brenda helps Zart? Seems reasonable, right guys?” he asked, glancing at the two groups. 

Both the Gladers and the Geeks seemed to relax at this. Then Thomas came forwards, looking a little nervous. “I don’t want to seem patronizing or whatnot but… Me, Brenda, Aris and Teresa, we all live in the same house. It’s quite big as well. If you want to, you guys can come over so we are all there together, as a class.” He said, his voice firm and calm, but his face quite flushed. 

Minho glanced at his boyfriend expectantly. Newt nodded, and came forward, nervously and handed his hand to Thomas. “Name is Newt, and I think it would be… alright for us.” 

Thomas took his hand and gave a tiny nod. “Awesome.”

And that was only the beginning of the friendship between the Gladers and the Geek Teen Royalty.


	2. The beginning of a beautiful friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gladers go to the Geek's house to revise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SHIP TERESA AND GALLY GUYS!  
> A BIT OF JORGE AND BRENDA IF YOU REALLY READ CAREFULLY.

Newt waited patiently on his bed as Minho went down to get something to drink. When his boyfriend came back up, he smirked. "What took you so long?" he asked him. Minho smiled, throwing a bottle at him. "I just realised something. Thomas should have Facebook, init? Lets check out his page!" he said, taking Newt's laptop. Newt rolled his eyes. "I sent him a friendship request ages ago, and he hadn't added me." Minho looked at Newt's Facebook page. "Well it looks like once you told him your name he added you." he said, showing him that Thomas had actually added him to his friendship list. Newt looked surprised, but rushed towards him to look at the boy's screen. 

Thomas did not have many friends on Facebook, just over 300. When he opened his page, Newt gasped at his profile picture. It was simply a picture of him wearing a hoodie and smiling at the camera. Minho shock his head. "He is too gorgeous to be human. I refuse to believe he's like anyone else, cause it's a lie." Newt nodded.

His background photo was a picture of him and the Geek Teen Royalty, in nothing but swimming clothes. Newt felt himself blushing as he stared at the boy's perfect skin. He had some moles on his body, but that made him even more sexy, in his opinion. He didn't have many pictures, and mostly it was of him and Aris or him and Brenda or Teresa. A lot of picture with him and Chuck, his cousin who was an year younger than him. His cousin was a Gladers, though, he had grown with Newt and his friends. There were many pictures of him and Brenda or Brenda alone, though. Minho squinted his eyes suspiciously at the screen. "Are they together or something?" he asked, to the screen. Newt shrugged. "I don't really know but I really hope they are not." he sighed. Minho turned to his boyfriend. "If he even was gay, do you think he would like a relationship with us?" he asked. Newt shrugged again. "I hope so, cause I would never leave you, not even for him." Minho smiled before kissing his boyfriend fully on the mouth. "I love you." Newt smiled. "Good that."  
  


***

"We are going to be almost 45 minutes early." complained Alby. Minho shrugged. Him and the other Gladers were going to the Geeks house for the tutoring thing. "How big do you think the house is?" asked Jeff, to none in particular. "I bet it has cameras all over the place." said Winston. Zart wondered. "Do you think they have those things that scan your eyes before opening the doors?" Ben nodded. "Or maybe some sort of thing were you put your hand on the doorbell and it takes your DNA and everything!" Gally looked at the boy's, an eyebrow up. "You guys have watched too much sci-fi." Minho chuckled. "We'll see." he said. And then he stopped in front of a three floors house. "Wow." he nodded appreciatively. He checked again at the address Thomas had texted him and looked more sure than ever. This was the house.

It was not as rich as they expected. Of course, it was quite big, but not too much for such a big group of people.

Minho looked uneasily at his friend. They were actually really early. The appointment was at 14.00 but it was just 13.15, and they were already at the door. Alby murmured, irritated. "Told you we were too early." Minho looked at the doorbell, still unsure on whether to press it or not. A voice behind them made all of them jump. "Uhm, can I help you?" 

Minho turned around to see Aris, hands full of shopping looking at them suspiciously. But when he realised who they were, he smiled broadly. "Oh, its you guys!" he said, more calmly than Minho would have expected. "I think you are a tad early, but it's all right, you can come in." he said, fumbling with the bags and his pockets, trying to get to his keys. Minho was about to step in to help, when Alby reached out for the bags. "Just gimme the bags so you can get the keys!" he said, his voice harsh but not as harsh as usual. Minho took Aris' smirk as a proof that he had noticed, as well. 

Aris opened the front gate and walked slowly towards the door. He then smiled to himself, before turning around. "Guys, please be quiet now. I bet we can catch Tess." he said, a devilish grin on his face. The Gladers looked at each other in confusion, before nodding. Aris smiled again and really slowly, he opened the door.

The music was loud enough for them to hear it from the front door. Aris, still grinning, showed them the way to the sitting room. The sitting room was quite big, huge if they had to be truthful, and had an open view of the kitchen. Where Teresa was dancing with her eyes closed and a spoon in her hand. She was singing along with Katy Perry, the song "Roar". Aris and the boys stared at her for a whole minute, before Aris cracked up, falling on the floor and laughing convulsively. Teresa opened her eyes, confused, to blush furiously when she saw a group of almost 10 boys looking at her with wide open eyes and one on the floor laughing furiously. She looked at Aris, annoyed and embarrassed. "Oh my god, Aris I hate you so much!" she said.

She was wearing a black mini knee-length skirt and a tight red t-shirt that stated "I am better than you" on the front. He hair was not tied up as usual, but was left loose on the back. She smiled nervously at the boys. "Uhm, sorry for this." she said, pointing at the stereo and herself. Gally murmured. "You were actually good." probably muttering to himself, but she heard it. She smiled at him. "Oh, thanks." he blushed and looked at his feet as Minho elbowed him with a knowing smile. Teresa pointed to the living room as Aris finally stood up and put the shopping bags, probably containing groceries, in the kitchen. "Please, sit down. Do you want tea and biscuits?"

Aris grunted, emerging from the kitchen with a tray full of snacks. "Teresa, please tell me you did not just offered them tea and biscuits." The girl blushed again, and snorted. “What if I did?” she muttered, going into the kitchen again. Aris smiled to the Gladers, as he put down the snacks. “Help yourself.” He said, with an easy smile, that hid his nervousness. Teresa came back with a number of coke cans, and smiled as he watched the boys launching themselves on the snacks.

Newt looked at her questiongly. “Where are Tommy and Brenda?” he asked. Minho smiled at him boyfriend and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like  _‘smooth, Newt, smooth’._  Teresa looked at the clock. “They should be here by now…” her words were drowned by the sound of the front door opening with a lound ‘bam’ and closing with an even louder ‘sbam’. Brenda and Thomas ran to the living room, where the girl fall on the floor, the boy falling next to her, giggling. “I won! I won this time, I won against Tom-Tom!” she shouted, gasping for air. Thomas shock his head, clutching his stomach. “Tess, don’t listen to her, she’s a filthy liar, I won!” The blonde girl managed to shove him, and he laughed harder in response. Aris cleared his throat. “Guys, we’ve got guests. Behave yourselves, please.” He said, mocking them. Brenda stood up and turned around to see the Gladers all sitting comfortably on the couches and looking at the two of them with a raised eyebrow. It was almost comic to see. She blushed, as Thomas stood up beside her and beamed at them. “Oh! You guys are a tad early, we did not expect you so soon.” He said grinning. Minho and the others found themselves grinning back at him. Teresa looked at the boy and wrinkled her nose. “You guys stink, go and take a shower, please.” She complained. Thomas hugged her, and she shrieked in disgust. “Oh my god, Thomas you are so disgusting!” The boy just laughed before letting go of her. Brenda was wearing a pair of very short shorts and a belly top, which showed her navel, and a pair of old trainers. Her hair was tucked in a ponytail. Thomas was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a simple white t-shirt. Both of them were quite sweaty. The boy picked up the blonde and put her on his shoulder. “Lets go take a shower, then. No one really wants a sweaty teacher, init?” Aris looked at him with a smirk on his face. “You don’t really want to know the answer to this question, Tom.” He said. Thomas laughed as Teresa shouted after him. “Please separate bathrooms!” making the other two laugh harder. Thomas said theatrically, before leaving. "You will not be able to separate us for much longer! It's true love!" Aris shock his head and went to sit on the free couch. 

Minho was trying really hard not to ask the question. Really hard. So he sighed in thanks when Ben did it for him. "Are the King and the Ace togethere?" he asked. Teresa looked at im confused. Jeff shock his head. "He means Thomas and Brenda. We call them the King and the Ace." he explained. Teresa laughed. "I see the similarities. No they are not." Aris piped in. "It would be so gross if they were. I feel sick at the thought. They just get along really well, but everyone of us does." Teresa nodded. "Put me and Brenda in a room, and you will find it completely changed. Put Aris and Thomas in a room together and you will not find even the tiniest bit of what once was the room." Aris looked at her in mock offence. "Oh, you are rude." Teresa arched an eyebrow at him. "Once when we used to go school in Texas, me and Brenda went to a cheerleading practice, and left the two of them alone. We came out to find them dressed in dresses and with make up all over their faces." she shivered at the though. Aris winked at the Gladers, and whispered. "She is just jelous that we looked better in make up than the two of them." he said. Teresa rolled her eyes. "Aye, of course."

She sat down beside Aris. "So... The program should be: first Thomas will teach you a bit of the lesson; Brenda will ask you questions to assure your understandig; I will ran with you how to decode an exam style question; You will answer it alone; Aris will show you the answer and then all of us will walk through, with each one of you, what you did well and what you did not. Then we proceed with a new topic. We count to reach half of the biology stuff that you need today." she explained. The Gladers nodded, and she smiled. "It's going to be easy. Thomas explains things pretty well."

"Who called my name in vain?" said Thomas, entering the room. His hair was still a bit wet from the recent shower, and he was wearing a blue t-shirt that stated: 'I wish I was a Disney Princess'. He saw the Gladers looking at his t-shirt and grinned. "Not a comment on my t-shirt. It's fabulous. Aris made it." he said. Aris nodded, clearly gassed. "Yeah, I print t-shirt in my spare time." Teresa shook her head. "Just ignore them, they were dropped on the head more than once." she sighed. Brenda entered the room, laughing. "Ow, Tess, that's harsh. I like it." she said, high fiving the other girl. Teresa just smirked at the other two. Aris looked at Thomas. "We'll get our revenge later." he said. "We will." agreed Thomas, sitting next to Alby. He took out the biology book and started teaching.

He was good. Though Newt. He made everything easier than expected, and the Gladers got it almost immediately. The four of them worked in coordination, helping each other out as if they were telepathically connected. It was fascinating to watch. Even Zart managed to answer correctly most of the questions.

Thomas beamed at them. "You guys are marvellous, you make me feel like a good teacher." he said, wiping an invisible tear. Aris patted him on the back. "I know the feel." he sighed. Brenda smiled. "Now, let's eat something!" she said. Teresa and her smiled at each other before bringing out boxes and boxes of pizza. Thomas looked at them, surprised. "Wow." he said, before rushing outside the room with Aris. They returned with cans of beer and soft drinks. The girls nodded at them, admired. "Well done you, then." said Brenda.

Minho sat down and looked at the Gladers and the Geeks. They were finally mixing together. He watched Teresa sitting next to Gally and Winston and talking to them about something she seemed passionate about. Brenda was trying to force Zart to dance with her, while Frypan and Jeff were laughing their heads off at something that Aris said. Thomas was sitting next to Ben and was whispering something in his ear. Ben turned around to look at him surprised and Thomas jumped up and pulled him up with him. Ben smiled at him, a real smile, before leaving the room with him.

He turned towards Newt and saw that the boy was eyeing the spot where the two boys left with quite suspicion. The blonf looked at him, with an eyebrow arched. Minho nodded and they stood up to follow Thomas and Ben. They heard the soft sound if the two's laugh and whisper and walked upstairs. They knew it was not right to follow them like that but they could not help it. Newt stopped once they arrived in front of a door behind which the two boys seemed to be hiding. The whisper and stifled laugher had reached an higher level. The blond shock his head. "What are we even doing? It's wrong on so many levels." Minho screwed at the door. "It just annoys me that they are in here together, to do god knows what." he complained. Newt sighed. "If he likes Ben, then there is not much..." before he could finish talking the door opened. Thomas jumped when he saw them, before grinnig. "Oh, it's you. Thought it was Teresa." he said. Ben was sitting on his bed, looking at something that was laid carefully on it. Thomas eyes were gleaming. "Do you want to see it? It's my rock collection. Rock and minerals." he explained, clearly excited. Ben looked at them, clearly impressed. "It's like hundred of times better than mine." he said.

Newt felt Minho laughing quietly beside him. So that was what they were doing? Looking at Thomas' collection of rocks and minerals? Newt smiled and entered. "Sure, why not?"

The room was green and clean. There was a desk, a couch, a bed, some chairs and nothing else. "Is that your room?" asked Minho, incredulous. The boy shock his head. "It's the study, I sleep upstairs. No one is allowed here beside myself. Teresa mocks me for my minerals and rock collection, so I hid it here." he explained, sitting on a chair. "This is the lupaxi." he said, showing them a blue mineral. "It's quite rare, I found it when I was in Kankas." he explained, pointing at the minerals. He started pointing out each mineral and talking about it, every once and then saying some really weird fact related to it. And he's enthusiasm about it was so pure that Newt had to use all his might not to reach out and pat him on the head, as a praise for being so adorable. Thomas seemed to realise that he was being quite too cheerful about the whole situation and blushed. "I am being boring right?" he said, passing a hand through his hair. Minho stood up and walked up to him, ruffling his hair. "No, I think you are cute." he said, a grin on his face. Thomas smiled and sighed. "It's only that I am such a neek. I love rocks and minerals so much." Newt smiled at him. "There is nothing wrong with that, Tommy. It's kind of sweer, actually." Thomas rolled his eyes. "Well I am  _not_ sweet or cute." Ben rolled his eyes, as Minho chuckled. "Oh, be quiet, you are adorable." Thomas just rolled his eyes and stood up. "Come, before Teresa finds out what I am doing."

When they came out, they found Alby and the others ready to leave. Aris arched an eyebrow at them. "I don't really want to know what four boys like you were doing alone in a room." Frypan laughed. "I dont think they were playing cards, that's all I am saying." Minho just laughed. "Close enough." he said, and winked at Thomas. The boy just winked back. Newt went up to him, and kissed him on the check. Thomas looked at him, with a bemused expression as the blond said. "Bye, Tommy." Ben smiled broadly. "Bye, Thomas. And if you want to come and see mine, I would be delighted to show it to you." Thomas beamed. "I would be delighted to see it." he said. Teresa scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed him to Gally. "There you go." The boy blushed and smiled to her, as he followed his friends out of the door.

Once the others left, Thomas looked at the others with a smile. "I love them. They are actually really nice." Brenda and Aris nodded, as Teresa smiled. "I love them too." Aris winked at Thomas. "Or maybe you just like Gally." he said. "That look you had when you were staring at him for the 198th time. Pure love." said Thomas. Brenda laughed and sang. "Teresa is falling in love, she is human too, she can fall in love too." before running away with the others, quickly followed by Teresa. "I swear if I catch you!"

***

"The best results that this class has ever had." said the teacher, clearly impressed. The Gladers whooped, as the Geek smiled at each other. Minho stood up and run towards Thomas, picking him up and hugging him tightly. Thomas laughed, blushing. "Oh my god, Minho what are you doing?" The Asian smiled broadly. "It's all thanks to you guys. You are the best." he said, before hugging in turn Teresa, Brenda and Aris. The teacher just left the class, with a smile on her face.

Aris stood on a chair. "Ohi, guys! I have a good idea." Teresa, who was sitting next to Gally, rolled her eyes. "God, please, no." Aris shot her a look and said. "Keep playing with your boyfriend instead of causing trouble." Teresa and Gally blushed. Aris smirked and turned again. "What do you think about going to the beach this week end? Only our class?" Brenda nodded, excitedly. "My boyfriend, Jorge, drives a minibus. He could take us!" she said. Minho looked delighted. "That would be amazing!" All over the class, people were nodding and smiling. Thomas stared at Aris with a proud smile. "That's my boy. Always the most fantastic ideas!" he said.

Together they set all the details for the trip. Newt whispered in Minho's ear. "We are going to get him." Minho nodded. "We are."


	3. It's called polyamory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gladers and geeks go on winter holiday and shenanigans happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after 20938 years and 8172 requests here and on tumblr I finally present you the last chapter of this story!
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't kill me.
> 
> also all hail Brenda the thominewt shipper and aris, her right hand

“…Mister Newton, are you paying attention?”

Newt snapped out of his thoughts and focused back on the teacher who was glaring his way. He gave a her a sheepish smile. “Yes, Miss.”

The woman didn’t smile back. And honestly, she was Satan, cause only evil incarnate could resist Newt’s smile. “Then would you mind reading the next paragraph?”

The blond boy didn’t even have time to panic, because Thomas passed him a small piece of paper with the paragraph number and book page written on it. Newt immediately started reading, and the teacher stopped glaring at him, satisfied.

Newt sent a thumb up to Thomas, who just grinned back, before turning his attention back on the lesson.

It was almost surreal how close the class was now. In Newt’s opinion it was all Minho, but the other boy disagreed. If a couple of months ago someone told him he would be calling the King and his friends by first name, that the Queen was dating Gally, that the Ace was the most popular girl in the class and that Jeff and Aris would be toying around with each other, he would have laughed in their face.

And instead they actually were and in 10 minutes they were going to go on a class trip together.

Brenda had bitched for an entire week when Aris and Teresa had voted against her sea trip and Thomas had proposed going camping or hiking for Christmas. But really: who wanted to go _swimming_ in October?

When the bell finally sounded, the entire was already on their feet ready to go. The teacher didn’t even try to stop them, just rolled her eyes at the way they all grouped in the middle of the class.

“So, is everyone ready? We’re going to meet here in three hours and then…” he stared at Teresa and Thomas expectantly.

Thomas grinned, grabbing him by the neck. “Then we’re going to have an enjoyable time together.” he smirked, sending one of his best sassy looks at Brenda, who was sulking next to Minho.

The Asian laughed, putting an arm around her neck. “Oh, come on, we’re going to have so much fun, Brends!”

“Fuck you.” Replayed the girl darkly, puffing indignantly when they all laughed at her.

Newt watched her taking Thomas by the hand and walking out of the class with Aris, while Teresa stayed behind to say bye to Gally. Those two were so disgustingly in Love, it made him miss Minho.

Minho, who was at the moment checking out Thomas as the teenager left the room. And who could blame him? He found himself looking at the teen more often than not as well. Thomas in a cozy Christmas jumper and tight trousers should be decalred illegal in all the 52 States.

* * *

“You are such a failure.” Decreed Aris, packing the last items in his luggage bag, as he watched Thomas laying face down on the bed.

The boy didn’t even look up when he spoke. “Says the one that literally just started packing for the trip we’re going to be having in two hours.”

Teresa chuckled, throwing a popcorn at them. “But honestly, how did you do it? Falling in love with not one, but two guys who also happen to be _dating_?” she was trying- and _failing_ \- to be empathetic, but the situation was too damn funny for her.

Thomas sent her a glare. “I ask myself the same question every time I see you kissing Gally without throwing up.” He told her, enjoying how she turned immediately red at that, Brenda and Aris shouting, “Oh, burn!” in the backround.

“Gally is an _amazing_ person and- You know what, at least I am getting kissed.” She fired back, with a smirk.

“Oh no she didn’t!” chorused Brenda and Aris, laughing at Thomas’ frowny expression.

“Awh, Tommy, don’t be like this!” joked the girl, coming to sit next to him.

“Don’t call me Tommy, only-” he stopped abruptly, but Brenda was grinning like Christmas came early.

“Were you about to say _‘only Newt calls me Tommy_?’ Were you, Thomas? You are so whipped!” she laughed, followed by Teresa, who was still lowkey glaring at him for the Gally comment.

Thankfully, Aris came to his aid. “Oh, leave him alone and let’s go. We still have to get the minibus ready and stuff.” He called, grabbing Thomas by the hand and guiding him outside.

The brunette mouthed a ‘ _thanks’_ , but Aris just waved him off.

Honestly, Thomas didn’t know how it had happened. He had gone from not even noticing Newt in the classroom, to befriending Minho, to hanging out with Minho and Newt, to admiring their relationship and to wanting to be part of the relationship. It had been so confusing that hadn’t known what had happened until the damage was done.

He remembered one day, just watching the two of them making out with each other and thinking ‘ _wow, I wouldn’t mind getting in the middle of that_ ’. Yes, _so romantic_.

And then he had spent the entire weekend having an existential crisis, because? He wanted to _date_ , his friends?? Who were _together_? And probably saw him as a friend only?

He needed to get a grip. There was nothing he could do about the situation.

* * *

A few hours later, the minibus was stopping at the school, where the rest of their classmates was already standing there, waiting for them to turn up.

“Hey, Tommy!” called Newt as he and the rest walked up inside the minibus. Brenda was sitting at the front with the driving, chatting up; Teresa and Gally were sitting next to each other, being disgustingly cute as per usual; Aris had abandoned Thomas and was flirting with Jeff, which meant Thomas was without partner.

Sitting next to Minho and Newt would not help him at all with his crush, so Thomas pressed the panic button in his head, and did the first thing he could think of: he _fled_.

Before Newt could even _think_ of asking him to sit around each other, Thomas was already comfortably sat next to Ben who was staring at him a little confused, a pack of popcorn in his hand.

Minho frowned. “You all right, shank?” he asked, glancing suspiciously at how close Thomas and Ben were. Any closer, and Thomas would be sitting on his lap.

Thomas smiled brightly at him. “Definitely fine, you?” he asked stealing a handful of popcorn from his bag. Ben was used to Thomas being weird, and didn’t comment on it, just rolled his eyes a little.

“Okay,” said Newt, a little slowly, before sitting down on the seats right behind them. Honestly, this might as well be Thomas’ personal hell.

The brunette’s phone vibrated suddenly, and he picked it up, checking his messages.

** From ** : Aris The Mofo

** To ** : Tom Ass

** Text ** : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, YOUR FUCKING FACE WHEN THEY SAT BEHIND YOU AHAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT A LOSER LMAO

Thomas looked up to glare at the boy, who was looking at him with a smirk. 

** From ** : Tom Ass

** To ** : Aris The Mofo

** Text ** : SHUT THE FUCK UP ARISTOTELE, YOU FUCK

The moment the message reached him, Aris was in a fit of giggles again. Thomas glared at him. He had the sneaking suspicion Aris had arranged the seating position, one way or another.

** From ** : Tom Ass

** To ** : Aris The Mofo

** Text ** : I take back anything nice I’ve ever said about you.

Ben looked at him amusedly as he angrily typed on his phone. “You all right, greenie?”

Thomas looked up from the phone and gave him a small smile. “Yeah, Aris is a dick.”

“You are what you eat, right?” he asked, and Thomas’ eyes widened for a second, before he was laughing, hands on his stomach and tears in his eyes. He noticed Minho and Newt glancing at him from the corner of his eyes, as he put a hand on Ben’s arm.

“I think I spat a lung out.” He confessed once he finally calmed down.

Ben smirked, pinching his cheek in comradery. “Always glad to make you smile.”

Thomas batted his eyelashes at him. “Oh, Ben, oh Benjamin. The love I harbour for you is so great.” He confided.

The other snorted, before looking at him with wide eyes. “Never have I loved someone as much as I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“No, I love you more.”

“Get a room!” snapped Minho from behind them. Thomas had almost forgotten that the boy was sitting behind him, and was now looking at him annoyed.

Ben smirked at him, putting an arm around Thomas’ shoulders. “Do we make you uncomfortable, Minho?” he asked, batting his eyelashes.

Thomas snorted, and batted his eyelashes too. “Yes, Mean Hoe, are we making you _un-com-for-ta-ble_?”

The taller boy rolled his eyes at hem, as they kept giggling to each other. Thomas was too busy laughing that he didn’t notice the looks both Minho and Newt were sending his way.

* * *

Thomas was going to _murder_ Aris. Aris was _dead_ to him. He didn’t _know_ an Aris.

“Come on, Tom! It won’t be so bad!” commented Brenda, although she was stifling a laugh and should never ever be trusted to be someone’s confident.

Thomas shook his head. “It’s worse! How am I going to sleep in the same room as Minho and Newt and make it out _alive_? Why can’t I just sleep in the same room as Ben? Or you and Teresa?”

That was right. Aris had done the unthinkable and put Thomas, Minho and Newt all in the same room. The same room they were going to share for three days. Thomas officially hated him.

Minho and Newt had just smiled and, weirdly enough, smirked in Ben’s direction, before disappearing in the bedroom. Thomas was too afraid of going inside, and was sitting on a chair in the corner of the common room, sipping an eggnog with Brenda.

“You do realise that you’ll have to go inside, eventually and-”

“No way, Thomas Edison?!” said a surprised voice.

Thomas’ eyes widened in horror, because there was _no way, nope, not possible, n to the o, to the no no no, oh hell no_ -

“It’s me, Andrew! My god, it’s been so long!” _fuck_ his life.

Because no matter how in denial Thomas was, here was Andrew. His ex-boyfriend, Andrew. _Fuck fuck fuck_.

Andrew smiled- a little _too_ sharply in Thomas’ opinion- at him, moving towards him. Brenda glared at him, while Thomas put on a smile that felt fake even in his own face. “Andrew. It’s been awhile.”

Alby and Winston were looking at him from a little farther away, perplexed looks on both their faces. Thomas tried to send them a request of help through telepathy. They didn’t receive it.

“I can’t believe _you,_ of all people, are here! I don’t remember when the last time I saw you was, man.” Andrew kept grinning, and it was slowly driving Thomas insane. It didn’t help that, now that he took a proper look at him, Drew looked a little like Minho and Newt’s lovechild (“Fuck, I have a _type_ ,” realised Thomas with horror).

Thomas _clearly_ remembered the last time they saw each other. It involved a lot of tears- on Thomas’ end-, a broken heart -still on Thomas’ side- and the red shape of a handprint -that was on Andrew’s part, a present from Teresa. It had also involved cheating.

“We need to catch up!” Andrew’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, and with horror Thomas realised the other guy was dragging him along outside. No amount of ‘ _wait’_ , ‘ _stop’_ or ‘ _let’s say inside, I’m not even wearing weather appropriate’_ could stop the guy.

Brenda watched Andrew all but drag Thomas outside and glared, immediately moving back up the stairs and ignoring Winston asking her what was going on. She ran back to Thomas’ shared room and knocked insistently at the door.

Rustling of beds. “Come in!” came Newt’s voice, a little too high pitched for Brenda’s taste. An alarm bell rung in her head.

“Thomas was ab- WOAH, are you guys filming a soft porno?” she asked, eyes wide open, watching what was going on in front of her.

That was Newt, sitting on Minho’s stomach, completely naked if not for the boxers he was wearing. Minho was gloriously naked, and Brenda found herself cursing the blanket that was covering him up his lower area. They were both a little blushy and smirky, but their expression changed into horror when they realised it was Brenda at the door.

Newt fell off the bed, while Minho covered his chest with the blanket, not quite blushing but clearly mortified. “What the FUCK Brenda? Why are you?!”

“You said ‘come in’!” protested the girl, although she couldn’t help but smirk. She hated herself for having left her phone down in the common room.

“We thought you were Thomas!” shouted Newt, hastily picking up one of Minho’s big shirt and throwing it over his head.

Brenda just arched an eyebrow. “Oh. You were preparing a show for Tom?” she asked, and then her eyes widened in understanding. “Oh. Oh? _Oh_! No way!” she said, grinning like a cat that got the cream. “This is too rich.”

Minho scowled at her. “If you don’t have anything to do or say, you can leave, you know?”

The girl sticked her tongue out at him, before remembering way she was there in the first place. “Oh! Andrew kidnapped Thomas!” she said, snapping her fingers.

“Who what now?” Newt asked in confusion.

“His ex-boyfriend.”

This time it was Minho who fell off the bed, and let me tell you, Brenda was not disappointed.

* * *

“How about a bet?” asked Andrew, already dressed up in his sky outfit, and watching Thomas, who was standing there glaring at him.

He was freezing and the jerk Andrew who had dragged him outside at this hour wasn’t even offering him a coat. Instead he was doing all he could to get in Thomas’ pants, as if he hadn’t cheated on him a year ago.

He was persistent. “Come on, If I manage to get down there and back up in less than two minutes, then you’ll go on a date with me.”

Thomas scowled. “I’ll pass.”

Andrew threw his hands in the air theatrically. “What do I have to do to convince you to go on a date with me?”

“Why don’t you go on a date with your girlfriend? Larissa whatever her name is?” it was Lydia. Thomas knew it. 

This time Andrew laughed. “Lydia? It didn’t even last one _week_ between us. She isn’t as good as you in bed.” He said winking. He probably thought he was being flattering. Thomas was suppressing the urge to _gag_.

He smiled in a tight line. “I’d rather not.” He answered.

“What about a kiss?” asked then Andrew, already inching towards the brunette.

Thomas made a step back. “In your dreams, sonny boy.”

“How did you know I dream about kissing you again? Oh, what a silly question. You probably know you’ve been running in my mind every single night.” Said Andrew, smiling and advancing.

Thomas threw up a little in his mouth at the very awkward pickup line, and failed to notice how fucking close was Andrew now. “Come on, a little peck.”

_ I rebuke you in the name of the lord _ , thought Thomas, squirming as he tried to get him off himself. “I said no, Andrew! Cut it out already.”

Thomas was positively murderous. “Everyone wants a piece of this thom-ass.” Then Andrew squeezed his butt, and the brunette yelped, pushing him off himself and falling on the wet snow as a consequence. As if he wasn’t already freezing already. 

Andrew honest to god laughed at this. “You look like a puppy, all wet and red. I want to smother you in kisses. I happen to know a couple of ways of warming up someone.” He added, suggestively.

“… The ice is quite comfortable.” He said, aiming for casual even though his teeth were chattering from the cold. He would have walked away, but he didn’t trust turning his back to Andrew.

“I didn’t quite take you for an exhibitionist.” Commented Andrew, and this boy was like a dog with a bone, he just couldn’t let it go. “Come on, one kiss and a date and-”

“I think the fuck not.” Said a voice, cold as ice as Thomas found himself being put back on his feet and pushed against a warm chest. 

Minho stepped in front of him, while Newt remained pressed against Thomas, glaring at Andrew. “You okay?” asked the dark-haired boy.

Thomas nodded, as Andrew scowled at the new comers. “Hey, get off Thomas.”

“You leave Thomas.” Answered Minho, walking up to him. Andrew stepped back.

_ See how you like feeling like a caged animal, bitch _ , thought Thomas a little relieved.

“Why would I? What’s your problem, man?” he asked, staring from Thomas, to Minho and Newt.

“Because,” started Minho. Thomas tilted his head to the side, wondering what was he going to say. “He’s our boyfriend.” Stop. Repeat. _Error 404: boyfriend not found_. mistake, abort, abort. WHAT.

Andrew looked at Thomas bewildered, and the boy tried to put his face back together, like he wasn’t. _freaking_. _The_. _Fuck_. _Out_.

He couldn’t even fool himself. But Newt came to his aid, dropping a kiss on his forehead. “Did he do something to you, Tommy?” he said, before turning to glare at Andrew.

Between Newt’s glare and Minho flexing his arms threating in the background, there wasn’t much Andrew could say to that. They were kind of taller and scarier than him. He muttered something under his breath, then had the gall of sending Thomas a kiss before skiing away.

Newt looked at him disapprovingly. “How could you date such a jackass?” he asked.

“Believe me, I ask myself the same question every day.”

* * *

“I can warm up here on my own.” Protested Thomas, as Minho all but dragged him back to the bedroom. Which he was supposed to _share_. With them. Aris was so going to _die_.

Minho snorted. “I am not a fan of watching you die of hypothermia. Your lips are literally blue, you’re shaking like a leaf and your clothes are wet as my guy when I finish rimming him.”

Thomas chocked on his own tongue, eyes going wide as he repeated to himself not to imagine, don’t even _think_ about Minho and Newt-

He was _so_ glad his clothes were cold enough to kill Tommy JR before he even came to life.

Newt just snorted, before pushing Thomas in the bathroom. At his bemused face her smirked. “Take off your clothes.” A bigger smirk. “Unless you want me to do it?”

Thomas had never closed a door so fast in his life. He could hear Newt and Minho laughing just behind the door, with added to his mortification, really. Meanies.

He had two options. Strip down completely and take a hot bath, which would mean no bed sharing with Newt and Minho, but would also mean a naked parade from the bathroom back in the bedroom; or strip down to his boxers, and being forced to bed share with Minho and Newt to _warm up._ He wasn’t quite sure what that meant, but he was sure he was going to like it a little too much.

In the end, he opted for b, still a little cold as he finally stepped out of the bathroom. 

Minho was staring a little bit in shock at him, although he tried to mask it with a smirk. It clearly didn’t count if he couldn’t even look at Thomas as he did so. 

They advanced towards him, smirking and Thomas couldn’t help think that maybe he should have gone with the naked parade after all.

* * *

Thomas woke up a little sore and definitely too hot, a cute angel and a hot devil sitting on each of his sides. He smiled a little to himself, still half asleep, as he passed a hand through the -awake- dark haired boy’s hair and pressed a kiss on the blond’s lips.

Then he stood up from the middle of the bed and made his way towards the bathroom. It took him brushing his teeth before his actions finally caught up with his brain.

He had just kissed Newt. While Minho was sleeping not even a meter away. HOLY FUCKING SHIT.

Thomas pressed the panic button on his head.

* * *

On second thought, jumping out of the bathroom window with nothing and running all the way to Aris’ room might not have been Thomas’ brightest idea. The panic button was not to be trusted ever again.

He spent the next couple of hours trying to not cross paths with either Minho nor Newt and avoiding Andrew like the pest. It was harder than he would have guessed.

It didn’t take too long for Minho to corner him in the toilet. He looked a little pissed off as he spotted Thomas and all but backed him in a corner.

He was probably going to die, but he was going to be so happy about it. Maybe. Perhaps.

“So… Thomas… anything you want to tell me?” he asked, casually looking at him. But the glint in his eyes was in no way casual.

Thomas was trying not to get distracted by Minho’s lips, but…

“You owe me a kiss.” Declared Minho, and okay, that got his attention pretty quickly.

“Uhm, what?” he asked, eyes wide.

Minho rolled his eyes, putting his hand on the side of Thomas’ head. The boy tracked his movements, before focusing back on his face. Minho grinned. “You kissed Newt. Now you have to kiss _me.”_

_ “ _ You want me to kiss you?” he asked again, not sure he heard him right.

“Yes.” Repeated Minho. “I want to kiss you.”

The brunette wasn’t sure what to say. “Do you always ask people who kiss Newt to kiss you too?” he was stalling, he knew.

Minho knew it too. “No, normally I break their motherfucking neck.” He said. Thomas’ eyes widened. That should definitely not be as hot as it was. “But if the guy that kissed him was someone we both wanted to date, we would considerate him.”

“Did Brenda and Aris out you on this?” he asked, almost in confusion because? Them? Wanting to date? Him? _What_?

Minho rolled his eyes. “No, shuck face. I want to kiss you.”

Thomas glared. “Well, if you really want to-”

He didn’t finish the sentence, and Minho was kissing him. His face was against his face. His lips were on his lips.

HOLY FUCKING SHIT.

“That convince you?” asked him Minho, but Thomas was having none of it.

He fisted Minho’s shirt in his hands, crashing their lips together.

When they finally stopped kissing- Thomas didn’t know how much time had passed a minutes, an hours, a decade? Who the fuck knew- Minho all but grabbed him, putting him over his shoulder. Was that a turn on? (HINT: the correct answer is yes)

They passed the common room, where they were welcomed with the claps and cheers of Brenda and some of the class mates, and deposited him in front of Newt.

The blond grinned at him. “Wanna date?” he asked him.

Thomas didn’t answer, just kissed him straight on the lips and turning to where Jeff and Aris were sitting next to each other. “Take this, Jones!” shouted Thomas, grinning from ear to ear.

The other boy laughed. “Thank me later, Edison!”

And yeah. He definitely had more important things to do, right now. Like kiss his new boyfriends.

Busy days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whatcha think? Good enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want a sequel? A second chapter?


End file.
